PoliceMvWatch
With the overthrow of the first democratically elected government on 7 February 2012, Maldives has effectively become a state controlled by rogue police. Since then, citizens voicing against the coup are routinely beaten up and arbitrarily arrested. There isn't a single institution in the country that can do a thing about the police brutality. We hope to expose the faces behind these acts of police aggression through community effort. If you live in the Maldives and happen to capture an identifiable image of any police officer engaged in what you consider to be police brutality, please submit it to this wiki. Information can then be added to the submitted images later by other community members. With a repository of who-is-who and who-is-doing-what, we believe it is possible to keep pressure on, and possibly bring an end to brutality from a rogue institution that was supposed to be protecting us. Quick FAQ We hope to prepare a better visual guide in time. For now, this quick FAQ would do *'Q: How to get started?' *A: First, get registered at http://www.wikia.com. This is a simple, straight forward process. Though it is possible to edit pages without a registered account, we strongly suggest otherwise. Especially so, if you are in the Maldives. Unregistered edits to pages log user IP address and is visible in page edit history. This, however, is not the case if you have an anonymous handle. All your edits will be listed under the handle *'Q: I have registered on wikia. Now?' *A: Now go to http://policemvwatch.wikia.com and "follow" the wiki. Start contributing to the project. If you are new to the concept of wiki, you may require little bit of playing around to get the hang of how it works. Hopefully, can compile a visual guide for beginners at a later time *'Q: What can I do to tackle vandalism?' *A: As with any wiki, we do expect vandalism on this. Especially by progovernment rogue elements within Maldives Police Service. Once you have a registered account, you can "follow" the pages you create or edit. Doing this, you will automically get notified about edits made to that page. If an edit is deemed vandalism, you can quickly revert the page from page history. *'Q: Do you attempt to profile just the brutal elements, or all the cops?' *A: As much as possible. If possible, each and everyone. We operate under the assumption that we can't distinguish the good ones from the bad ones. Hence, we encourage all of you to submit everyone. Once images start coming in, and users start posting feedback, we hope to categorize rogue elements, isolating them from others *'Q: Is there a structure/format that I need to follow?' *A: Strictly speaking, no. However, we'd like to have some consistency throughout the wiki. We will have to entry pages. One for Police and the other for MNDF. Further instructions will be available on those pages *'Q: Anything else I can do to help?' *A: Yes! As a community driven project, we rely solely on your support. Spread the word on Facebook and Twitter. Draw contributors from all over the country. Our community is small enough, we can identify faces easily if we are able to draw enough contributors from around the country Category:General